


Thought I Lost You

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also Ryo is super emotional as usual, Basically takes place at the end of the second OVA after the battle with Sirene, I posted this a while back and never had a chance to upload it, M/M, OVA universe obviously, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: The night sky was lighting to various shades of blue as the early morning sun shone into the distance, coloring the frigid mountains with its warm goldish-orange glow and warmth. The woods nearby are quiet again, no living soul present to witness the outcome of a brutal, animalistic battle that took place between demons just moments before. On the earth’s surface down below, on the ground by a small stream lies a near-dead body of a young man, naked with his left arm torn off and bleeding profusely. He is unconscious, having become too exhausted to keep his head up or his eyes open. It seems that his fate is sealed… or is it?Akira’s eyes open slowly just as his vision is extremely blurry; he feels human consciousness creeping back in. Although blurry, his vision catches sight of a figure, a familiar figure.“Ah, so you’ve woken up!” Akira hears Ryo’s voice, sounding relieved.Akira at first didn’t know how to respond to that. Was his heart still beating, his blood still pumping?“Am I even alive?” was all Akira could muster before closing his eyes and taking a breather.He pauses a moment, trying to get it all together.Wait a minute.





	Thought I Lost You

The night sky was lighting to various shades of blue as the early morning sun shone into the distance, coloring the frigid mountains with its warm goldish-orange glow and warmth. The woods nearby are quiet again, no living soul present to witness the outcome of a brutal, animalistic battle that took place between demons just moments before. On the earth’s surface down below, on the ground by a small stream lies a near-dead body of a young man, naked with his left arm torn off and bleeding profusely. He is unconscious, having become too exhausted to keep his head up or his eyes open. It seems that his fate is sealed… or is it?

Akira’s eyes open slowly just as his vision is extremely blurry; he feels human consciousness creeping back in. Although blurry, his vision catches sight of a figure, a familiar figure.

“Ah, so you’ve woken up!” Akira hears Ryo’s voice, sounding relieved.

Akira at first didn’t know how to respond to that. Was his heart still beating, his blood still pumping?

“Am I even alive?” was all Akira could muster before closing his eyes and taking a breather.

He pauses a moment, trying to get it all together.

_Wait a minute._

“Ryo! What on earth are you doing here?” Wasn’t Ryo supposed to be stuck in the tower back in the city, bleeding even more than he already was?

“While I was asleep in the hospital, I felt something. I could sense that you were in some kind of terrible trouble. It was as if you were communicating with me through telepathy.” Ryo explained with a little laugh.

_Telepathic communication?_ Akira wondered. He had heard stories of events where something like that would happen between people, but he didn’t actually think it would happen to him. It was something surreal and supernatural to think about.

Supernatural……….. Wait!

“Oh my God, it’s not over!” Akira cried out suddenly, having some difficulty trying to sit up, “We’re in terrible danger here! The demon Shirēnu, she’s still alive!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much about her if I was you.”

“What?”

“Look. She’s over there.” Ryo calmly told him as he pointed out into the distance.

At first, Akira couldn’t see what exactly what Ryo was pointing at. His eyes then adjusted and widened at the sight: Out in the distance, toward the edge of the river, he saw the melded bodies of Shirēnu and Kaim, unmoving and frozen in place as their corpses were the result of the bloody aftermath of the fight. Shirēnu’s face wore the face of victorious arrogance, for she believed she was the victor between the two of them.

_Because Shirēnu’s conscience had been the dominant one when she melded with Kaim, her terrible injuries had carried them both to the grave. At least she died, believing she had won._

The outside world was quiet again. Some of the wildlife was starting to come back and make noises fill up the silence that was there before. Some crows were cawing in the trees and some frogs were calling out to each other in their deep ribbit sounds. Although there were noises, for the most part, the environment was pretty quiet.

The boys were the only humans in the open wilderness.

Akira breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the world was safe for the time being; that was one less demon to worry about trying to destroy humanity. He then turned his attention to his heavily bandaged arm, which was now firmly connected to his torso, and ultimately his body. He then proceeded to test the connection by lightly rotating his shoulder around and, to his surprise, it functioned just fine. There were no real sharp pain, no loose joints, nothing. Akira couldn’t hide the shock on his face.

“Ryo, how did you…?” Akira asked, visibly shocked at the anatomical miracle that just occurred.

“This is gonna sound weird, but I just found your arm and reattached it. That’s it. I don’t know why or how that would have worked, but I thought your arm would reattach itself somehow.”

Ryo figured Akira would give him a confused look that read “Seriously?” as Akira didn’t respond to the answer.

“Hey, um, Akira?” Ryo asked, his voice sounding slightly off.

“Yeah?” Akira answered him while still a little marveled at his healed arm.

“Can I… Can I see your hand for a sec? …”

“Ummmmm…. sure?”

“I just wanna test your hand to make sure it still works. Nothing weird!” Ryo quickly mentioned as an afterthought, seemingly embarrassed.

Ryo reached his hand over to hold Akira’s hand, the one with the bandaged arm, and gently curled his fingers into Akira’s hand, whose fingers were straight as a rail. Akira was starting to catch on as to what Ryo was doing, and with all of the muscle strength he could muster in his hand, he too curled his fingers in between Ryo’s and tightened the grip. Ryo’s eyes widened; Akira still had some feeling left in that hand after all.

“Whoa…” Akira stared at their connected hands, more amazed at the fact that he still had nerves in his hand.

“It… It worked. T-That’s a relief.” Ryo quietly said with a sad smile.

Their hands loosened and drifted apart, with Akira resting his on the ground and Ryo resting his on his thigh as he readjusted himself to sit on his knees on the cold, hard ground by Akira’s side. Akira looked back into the distance, looking back at the lifeless corpses of his fallen enemies. Ryo’s head drifted down to his lap, where he began to space out by dissociating hard.

“Ryo, do you think-” Akira started to ask as he turned his head back to Ryo, only to find the blonde with his head down and not listening to him.

“Ryo?”

“Y-Yes?” Ryo responded, lifting his head at Akira.

“You okay?” Akira tried to turn his body to him, becoming increasingly concerned.

“Y-Yeah, just… just having a… a moment…” Ryo looked away.

“Ryo, what’s wrong?” Akira softly questioned.

Ryo paused a moment, his hands clutching into fists on his lap and his head still lowered.

“…Nothing’s w-wrong. I’m just…”

His breath hitched. He starts shaking in his spot and started to rub his eyes as though there was something in them. He still doesn’t look directly at Akira who creeps closer with his arms out in case anything happens.

Ryo took a shaky breath before speaking, his voice cracking slightly.

“I… I-I’m just glad t-that you’re okay. I-I was really… really worried about what happened t-to you…”

Akira sits on his knees directly in front of him. At this point, Akira is greatly worried about Ryo. He froze as his eyes caught a tear plop on Ryo’s thigh, making a dark spot on his pants.

“I-I was… I was so scared…When I s-saw you lying on the ground, I thought… I-I t-thought you were… I…” Ryo tried to talk with every little bit of composure that he could grasp but was failing.

Ryo physically scrunched up every single part of his body to keep his crumbling emotional floodgates up to the point of physically shaking and his cracking voice producing soft whimpers and muffled sobs. He was actually trying his hardest not to break down in front of Akira.

“A-Akira…” He finally looked up at Akira with pleading eyes, his face becoming puffy and his blue moon eyes starting to water. A moment passed.

Akira watched Ryo just drop his walls and completely break down into tears.

Akira immediately embraces Ryo tightly as he feels Ryo sobbing onto his shoulder and calling out his name every few seconds with such heart-wrenching sincerity as though his life depended on it. He can feel the countless tears and the snot on his bare shoulder, but he didn’t care in the slightest. Ryo held onto him as thought Akira was about to fade away at any given moment. Akira felt tears welling up a little in his own eyes, his heart utterly shattered at the sound of his best friend crying his eyes out. Akira tried to rub Ryo’s back as he held him to keep Ryo stable. Ryo was still shaking like a leaf in an autumn wind.

“A-Akira… I don’t want t-to lose you… You’re the only friend I’ve got, the only person on this, this bitch of an earth…and… It scared me… seeing you near death with that bird bitch laughing and shit… It was terrifying. I just… I can’t lose you… I actually thought… I t-thought I lost you… ”

Akira stops dead in his tracks.

He was never like this; Ryo hardly got emotional like this so to see him in this state hurt Akira’s heart.

“Ryo.” Akira firmly said his name.

Ryo didn’t move or say anything, but Akira continued.

“I need you to listen to me, okay?”

Ryo nodded a little, his head still buried in the crook of Akira’s shoulder. Akira gently strokes his back and his hair in hopes of calming Ryo some. Akira takes a breath and takes a moment to find the right words to speak. Him talking to Ryo was usually what calmed him down.

“I understand that you’re still shaken up by what happened. Honestly, I would be, too. I get it. I know what that’s like because I was once in that spot, too. Remember the Sabbath? I was scared for my life because I thought I accidentally murdered you. I was crying all over you because I honestly thought you were dead. I was scared of losing you that night and seeing you alive and well in the hospital actually made me really happy. So I really do get it. I know you’re scared and that’s okay. It’s alright because you have every right to be. Honest. I do want to tell you this though: I will always come back for you, no matter what happens, okay?. I’m not dead yet, nor do I plan to be, but, one thing’s for sure, I’m not going to let some damn demon take me down without a fight. I will never abandon you because you’re my best friend and I care about you. I’m always going to be right here so you don’t have to worry, okay?”

Ryo thought he was about to cry again; he was an absolute mess and Akira was being so sweet and patient with him.

“Thank you… Akira, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…” Ryo’s voice croaked a little as he tightly hugged Akira, feeling tears about to form again.

“E-Easy Ryo! It still kinda hurts.”

“O-Oh, sorry…” Ryo, embarrassed, loosened his grip a little so Akira could breathe.

“It’s okay.”

Ryo lifted his head to see Akira’s toothy smile and his warm brown eyes. Akira’s heart felt lighter as Ryo genuinely smiled back for the first time in what felt like hours. Akira continued to rub Ryo’s back and felt Ryo calming down, his breathing going back to normal. They continued to hold that hug for a while, not wanting to leave the comforting warmth. 

The sunrise finally reached high enough over the trees to be visible to the boys. The boys turned to the rising sunrise awestruck at the warm colors forming in the sky, bleeding together like it was painted on an artist’s canvas. It was incredibly gorgeous to look at and the boys felt content with each other’s company together to witness a beautiful view. The morning sunrise was a new dawn, a new day for growth to happen.

The bond between the boys grew to become much tighter and stronger than before that morning.


End file.
